George Flint (1652-1720)
}} Biography The Flint Family lived in North Reading, Massachusetts, not farm from Salem, Massachusetts during the time of the Salem Witch Trials which apparently included a number of their family members. Genealogical Register Genealogical Register of the Descendants of Thomas Flint of Salem.Complied by John Flint and John H. Stone. Printed by Warren F.Draper, Andover, Mass., 1860. p. 10 - 11. This section refers to Sergeant George Flint: Removed to Reading before the year 1682, and settled on land he acquired by inheritance from his father and was the first of the name in that town. He was a farmer, and resided in the North Precinct, in that part which now constitutes the village of North Reading. His house stood on a gentle eminence, commanding a fine prospect of the river and the adjacent meadows, which to the early settlers was the chief attraction of the town. Tradition says that his was the first framed house built in the precinct, and that it was used as a garrison house while there were hostile Indians in the colony; and that upon the doors of which were seen marks, said to been made by the bullets of the Indians. Another circumstance connected with this family, and which was frequently related by the older portion of it, is, that on a pleasant Sabbath all the family were absent at church but two of the daughters of Sergeant Flint, who were left at home in charge of the house. during their absence one of the daughters took a pistol, and,aiming it at the other, said: "Suppose you were an Indian, how easily I could shoot you!" At that moment the pistol went off, and lodged its contents in the shoulder of her sister, which crippled her for life. Her father in his will mentions his "unfortunate daughter Mary," and makes suitable provision for her proper maintenance. Her grandfather, Nathaniel Putnam, gives her a double portion, "because she hath a lame arm." The old garrison house was taken down several years since, and one of modern construction erected in its place. He was one of the Selectmen of he town for several successive years;was a member of the Salem village church, and was quite active in religious matters, as appears by the interest he took in the organization of the North Parish and Church. He presided as moderator of the first meeting of the parish, and ever after, as long as he lived, took a leading part in the management of its affairs. He gave the parish one acre of land, on which the first meeting-house was built. The first minister of the precinct church, Rev. Daniel Putnam,was his nephew. Garrison House In 1994 historians accidently discovered the Sergeant George Flint House after a massive fire destroyed an adjacent historical building. This two-story wood-frame house was built about 1690, and has since been carefully restored. * Restoration of Sgt George Flint House As late as 1690 the people of Haverhill considered abandoning the town because of Indian attacks. In 1708 some of their worst fears came true when 40 townsfolk were killed in as raid during the French and Indian Wars. Thus when Sergeant George Flint came to North Reading sometime between 1677 and 1690 (with his wife Elizabeth Putnam) he built a small but substantial “Block House” or fortified house not far from (what was to become) the Old Gowing Farm. This Block House or Garrison House had heavy planks running up and down the walls and small deeply set windows. According to historian Lilley Eaton writing in 1872, tradition said than it was the earliest house in the North Parish. George Flint was born in Danvers in 1652 and died in 1720. Marriage & Family 1st Marriage: Elizabeth Putnam # Elizabeth b. August 10,1685; m.Ebenezer Damon. # George b. April 1,1686, # Ann b. April 18,1687; m, Jonathan Parker, Dec. 21,1706, # Ebenezer b. Dec, 16,1689. # Nathaniel Flint (1690-1690) - b. Oct.21, 1690; died in infancy, George and Elizabeth did have two sons named Nathaniel. The older one born in 1690 died in infancy. The younger one born in 1690 lived into adulthood. See "Genealogical Register of the Descendants of Thomas Flint of Salem" source that is attached to each of their detail pages for complete information. # Mary Flint (1691-) - b. Nov, 4, 1691, the lame daughter accidentily wounded in childhood by her sister. # Mercy Flint (1692-1740) - b. Oct. 7, 1692; m. Benj. Damon, Sept 9,1714. # Nathaniel b. Jan. 4, 1694. - lived into adulthood (2nd child of this name.) # Hannah b . Feb. 12,1695; m. John Hunt, July 10,1716. # John b. March 4, 1696; died in infancy. 2nd Marriage: Susannah Gardner After the death of his first wife who bore him many children, George Flint married a young girl named Susannah Gardner. Vital Records * Marriage Record dated 02 Mar 1698 in Salem MA for George Flint & Susannah Gardner